gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188
I have now begun using Edit Summaries to indicate user-specific replies. It remains user's responsibilities for checking up for replies on posts they make on my talk page, however. Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Rockstar RE: PC Single-Player Mods Rockstar responded. Would it be enough to un-delete the articles? PC Single-Player Mods Derp Herpington (talk) 19:32, June 23, 2017 (UTC) :They haven't explicitly stated :1) That 1) "leaking" is bad but 2) that "leaking" is acceptable :2) That OpenIV is allowed - the software used to "leak" this information. :3) That "leaking" will continue :4) That mods using OpenIV is accepted :5) That this stuff is considered GTA Online breaching. :And when I say "leaking", I mean finding things they left in folders that can be reached pretty damn easily - leave it on ur hardrive R* :0 :So nope, just to be safe, undeleted when the updates are released. :( Monk Talk 20:32, June 23, 2017 (UTC) ::More news - as of eight hours ago, OpenIV is back up and running. Derp Herpington (talk) 05:25, June 24, 2017 (UTC) 2nd block You gave him 1 week first time and now . Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 06:06, June 25, 2017 (UTC) RE: OpenIV Before the real deal leaked there have been a few alternatives which worked just fine (actually used one of those for screenshots). Anyway, good to know the situation is going to be resolved. 06-25-2017, 08:57:44 (EDT) Modify CSS of the header Hello hello! I hope you are doing great! This is Chen from FANDOM. I contacted LS11sVaultBoy a while ago about a request of modifying CSS of the header on GTA wiki, but it seems he hasn't been active since I left the message. As we recently released the new header and updated our Customization Policy, the glowing link hover highlights of the header on this wiki does not fit to our new policy anymore. Unfortunately all communities are not allowed to customize their headers. Would you please take some time to adjust CSS on this wiki and reverse it to the default? We really appreciate your understanding about this situation and help us make the change. If you need help from our staff, please let me know. Thank you! Chen 17:38, June 29, 2017 (UTC) :Well, you've come to the right place, as I was the one who created the css for this wiki's header. I'll change it now. Monk Talk 18:53, July 1, 2017 (UTC) ::I hid the code, as if necessary, if Fandom staff may change their minds and/or allow moderate customisation. I've hid the code for future usage. Monk Talk 20:25, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Page deletion Hi, this page needs deleting: http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/LONELB -- [[User:The Cruentus|'The Cruentus']] ([[User talk:The Cruentus|'Talk']]) 16:11, July 1, 2017 (UTC) :Done. In future, please attach a template to the page and state your reason, and if necessary, elaborate on the page's talk page. Thanks. :PS, you might want to make some coding changes to your user signature; it seems to be formatted incorrectly, causing hidden code errors within source. A repaired version would be so: [[User:The Cruentus|'The Cruentus']] ([[User talk:The Cruentus|'Talk']]) :Thanks! Monk Talk 20:25, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Vertical Rate Hey man. How's going? Well, I noticed that some aircraft still have their vertical climb/fall rate hidden in the performance sections and that you wanted to have these in the tables (not sure where you said that. Can't find that page XD). Anyway, the point is that I could make space for that by changing the landing gears parameter, since, on a technical standpoint, is not that really part of the mechanics of a vehicle, apart that they takes too much for the table (Sure, car engines can be the same, but they are still specifying the vehicle's mechanics in there). So what do you say? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:58, July 4, 2017 (UTC) :BTW, could you please delete this? In that way, we could rename Sean's one into the proposed version that works in the same way as the weapon's one (with flags and stuff like that). Thank you in advance. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 20:07, July 4, 2017 (UTC) :I was actually wondering about the landing gear thing several days ago when I noticed it; it isn't really appropriate for performance, and rather is a design feature. Perhaps replacing it with vertical climb and descent rate would be more appropriate. Please do consider it, you have my approval. Thanks! :PS Thanks for bringing this to my attention, I'm sure that information has been hidden for about 10 months on articles now, and really does need to be documented properly. - This means more data collection( when I get time, haha) :Thanks. Monk Talk 20:25, July 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Good. I'll start to replace these (and I mean everything, cuz the same thing is in the 3D and GTA IV ones :P) -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 20:38, July 4, 2017 (UTC) :::Awesome stuff. Talking of reminding, you've reminded me to add to my checklist replacing the Design Gallery template field names with something a little more 1) simpler and 2) relevant. Something to think about for a bit. Monk Talk 20:44, July 4, 2017 (UTC) 1st block requested For this one = 2 warnings ignored, false edits reverted 4 times now. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:47, July 5, 2017 (UTC) :Took care of him. 06:11, July 5, 2017 (UTC) RE: Badges Personally, I believe that if the vehicle model recycles older badges, such as the Osiris using parts of the Infernus' badge, then only the relevant detail such be posted. Seeing as many vehicles (sticking with the Infernus example.) use the same badge in select parts, such as the Tempesta, Osiris, and Torero, it would be wise to use a Pegassi-Generic-Sport-Detail image with the Infernus part cut out. Alozec (talk) 15:09, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Gunrunning ammunition Hey, would you know where I could find the exact stats for the secondary ammunition used on the Gunrunning Mk.II weapons? After testing some on random NPCs, the results didn't differ much, and I was wondering if somebody actually had the damage and effects listed. Alozec (talk) 15:49, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :There's some file data for the MKII weapons themselves, including the projectiles used. Is the data listed in this table here what you're looking for? Monk Talk 15:51, July 10, 2017 (UTC)